popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Pink Rose
Lyrics Nihongo ナカナイデ 本当の　孤独を知らない まだ淡い花びらに　涙の粒抱えたまま ああ　触らないで　暖かなその手は 私の全て狂わす ねえ　許さないで　傷口を押さえて 微笑んでいる　アナタがいる　もう帰れないね 堕ちてくときの　甘い香り 繰り返すほどに　ひどくなる 抱きしめて　今だけ好きだってフリして たった一つだけなら　全部全部いらない Bloomin' like a rose 本当の　孤独も知らない まだ淡い花びらに　涙の粒抱えたまま Romaji Nakanaide Hontou no kodoku mo shiranai Mada awai hanabira ni namida no tsubu kakaeta mama ... Aa, sawaranaide atataka na sono te wa Watashi no subete kuruwasu Ne, yurusanaide kizuguchi mo osaete Hohoende iru anata ga iru mou kaeranai ne Ochiteku toki no amai kaori Kurikaesu tabi ni hidoku naru Dakishimete ima dake suki datte furi shite Tatta hitotsu dake nara zenbu, zenbu iranai Bloomin' like a rose Hontou no kodoku mo shiranai Mada awai hanabira ni namida no tsubu kakaeta mama ... English Translation Don't cry, You don't even know what real sadness is, Like when your tears are carried away by pale flower petals ... Aa, don't touch me with those warm hands That make me go completely mad Hey, don't let my wounds open up again If you're here and smiling I can't go back The sweet smell of the flowers from the times I fell Becomes horrifying as things repeat over and over Hold me close, and pretend you love me just this once Even if it's just once, I won't need anything else Bloomin' like a rose We don't know real sadness, Like when your tears are carried away in pale flower petals ... Long Version ナカナイデ 本当の　孤独を知らない まだ淡い花びらに　涙の粒抱えたまま ああ　触らないで　暖かなその手は 私の全て狂わす ねえ　許さないで　傷口を押さえて 微笑んでいる　アナタがいる　もう帰れないね 堕ちてくときの　甘い香り 繰り返すほどに　ひどくなる 抱きしめて　今だけ好きだってフリして たった一つだけなら　全部全部いらない ナカナイデ 本当の孤独も知らない まだ淡い花びらに 涙の粒抱えたまま･･･ Ah　急がないで　真実なんかほら どこにも落ちてないでしょ ねぇ　見つめないで　優しいまなざしを 憎んでいる？　求めている？ もう　わからなくて キスする時の私の顔 もっとキレイに見せたいだけ 抱きしめて いつでも可愛いフリして 真っ赤に色づく日を ずっとずっと待ってる ナカナイデ 本当の自分も知らずに まだ淡い花びらに 夢の重さ抱えたまま･･･ 堕ちてくときの　甘い香り 繰り返すほどに　ひどくなる 抱きしめて　今だけ好きだってフリして たった一つだけなら　全部全部いらない Bloomin' like a rose 本当の　孤独も知らない まだ淡い花びらに　涙の粒抱えたまま Long Romaji Nakanaide Hontou no kodoku mo shiranai Mada awai hanabira ni namida no tsubu kakaeta mama ... Aa, sawaranaide atataka na sono te wa Watashi no subete kuruwasu Ne, yurusanaide kizuguchi mo osaete Hohoende iru anata ga iru mou kaeranai ne Ochiteku toki no amai kaori Kurikaesu tabi ni hidoku naru Dakishimete ima dake suki datte furi shite Tatta hitotsu dake nara zenbu zenbu iranai Nakanaide Honto no kodoku mo shiranai Mada awai hanabira ni namida no tsubu kakaeta mama Aa isoganaide shinjitsu nanka hora Doko ni mo ochite nai desho Nee mitsumenaide yasashii manazashi wo Nikunde iru, motomete iru mou wakaranakute KISU suru toki no watashi no kao motto kirei ni misetai dake Dakishimete itsu de mo kawaii furi shite Makka ni irozuku hi wo zutto zutto matteru Nakanaide Honto no jibun mo shirazu ni mada awai hanabira ni yume no o nose kakaeta mama... Ochiteku toki no amai kaori kurikaesu tabi ni hidoku naru Dakishimete ima dake suki datte furi shite Tatta hitotsu dake nara zenbu zenbu iranai Bloomin' like a rose Honto no kodoku mo shiranai Mada awai hanabira ni namida no tsubu kakaeta mama Long English Version Don't cry, You don't even know what real sadness is, Like when your tears are carried away by pale flower petals ... Aa, don't touch me with those warm hands That make me go completely mad Hey, don't let my wounds open up again If you're here and smiling I can't go back The sweet smell of the flowers from the times I fell Becomes horrifying as things repeat over and over Hold me close, and pretend you love me just this once Even if it's just once, I won't need anything else Don't cry, You don't even know what real sadness is, Like when your tears are carried away by pale flower petals Please, don't stare at me. That gentle gaze of yours, should I despise it or wish for it? I don't even know. The look of my face when we kiss, I simply want it to look more beautiful. Hold me close, and please always act cute. The day that's dyed bright-red, I'll always be waiting for it. Don't cry. Without knowing my real self, with my still-pale flower petals, I carried my dreams' trails... The sweet smell of the flowers from the times I fell Becomes horrifying as things repeat over and over Hold me close, and pretend you love me just this once Even if it's just once, I won't need anything else Bloomin' like a rose We don't know real sadness, Like when your tears are carried away in pale flower petals ... Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Pink Rose appears on the KEYBOARDMANIA 3rdMIX Original SoundTracks and on the KEYBOARDMANIA full-sized collection albums. *The DanceDanceRevolution series cuts off the intro of Pink Rose. Trivia *In the CS version of Pop'n Music 5 and 6, the background used in Pink Rose was the same one from WITHOUT YOU AROUND. Around the time of Pop'n Music 7, though, it was given a new background based off of a part of Pink Rose's original video. *'Pink Rose' was originally listed on the revivals list for beatmania IIDX 16 EMPRESS + PREMIUM BEST. However, this song did not make it to the final version of the game. *'Pink Rose' was added to jubeat saucer on January 1st, 2013. It was removed on July 1st, 2013. **It was revived on August 19th, 2013. It was removed yet again on November 1st, 2013. **It was revived again on February 1st, 2014. *A rearranged version of Pink Rose with vocals by NU-KO appears in KONAMI's arcade card game Otocadoll. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ The notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 149). pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 5 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 5 Category:Pop'n Music 5 CS Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:KEYBOARDMANIA Songs Category:Kiyommy+Seiya Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs Category:Kiyomi Kumano Songs